Everything's Perfect
by Grimm2000
Summary: This is a one-shot about Rose and the 10th Doctor's duplicate about their life in Pete's world when they have a little family. It's just a cute little something about them that I thought up!


A/N The idea of this story came to me one day and I thought I should write it down. I didn't think it would turn out that great but when I read it over I thought it sounded ok. Hope you like it! Reviews and follows are welcome! Also check out my crossover!

* * *

"I'm home" called John Smith as he walked through the door to his house after a ling day at work.

Torchwood was trying to track down some aliens who had landed in Africa a couple days ago. He had been putting in extra hours to help track them down to where they were.

"Daddy!" yelled a little girl running down the stairs to see him. She was the spitting image of her mother. Blond hair, a big smile always on her face. But one thing that wasn't like her mother was that she had big brown puppy dog eyes, like her father. She was a perfect 5 year old girl.

"Hello my little Donna!"said John as he picked Donna up and twirled her around as she was laughing.

"Daddy, I missed you soo much! Did you miss me?" Donna asked as John put her back down on the ground.

"Well of course I missed you! You and your mother are the ones that keep me going during the day!" John replied to a smiling Donna.

"What did you do today my darling?" he asked his daughter.

"Well I went to Granny's whole Mummy went shopping for the baby and I had so much fun! We played hide-and-go-seek and had a snack and when Tony got home from school we played outside and we played go-fish and then I took a little nap." Donna replied almost out of breath.

"Wow! Sounds like you had a fun day! Speaking about Mummy where is she?" John asked an excited Donna.

"Oh she's making dinner in the kitchen." said Donna as she pulled her Daddy to the kitchen where Rose was.

"Mummy, Daddy's home!" Donna said as she and John walked into the kitchen where Rose was cutting vegetables.

"I know I heard him darling! Dinner is almost ready, why don't you go and wash up in the bathroom alright?" Rose asked Donna.

"OK Mummy!" Donna said as she left the room.

"Hello!" John said to his smiling wife who put down the knife she was using to cut vegetables and walked over to him and gave him a short but sweet kiss.

"Hello! So how was your day?" she asked John as she walked back to her cutting board and continued chopping.

"I don't want to talk about my day until after I've had a good dinner! What are we having? It smells good whatever it is!" he said as he walked over to Rose and wrapped his arms around her.

"We're having some homemade pizza with ham, and some vegetables to go with it. And for dessert banana pudding." Rose said laughing at the last part knowing what her husband would say about it.

"Banana pudding! That's my favorite! And it all sounds very good. So how are you and the baby doing? I can't wait for little Jack to get here!" he said as he gently touched Rose's belly.

"Well you'll have to wait two more months! I'm doing alright he's not giving me too much trouble! I went to do some shopping today and got some really cute clothes for him!"she said.

"That's what Donna said. Speaking of her what's taking her so long?" he said as he sat a bowl of carrots on the table in the dining room that Rose just handed him.

"Donna dinner's ready come on!" John called.

"Sorry Daddy I was watching a bit of the telly." Donna said as she ran into the dining room and sat down in a chair.

"You're forgiven." said John as he served everyone some pizza.

"It looks delicious Rose!" he said to his wife.

"Thank you. It was Donna's idea for pizza." Rose said.

As they all ate their pizza the family talked more about their day. When they finished talking there was a few minutes of silence. Finally Rose broke the silence by getting up from the table and saying, "I'll go get the dessert."

A few minutes later she came back with a big bowl of banana pudding and three bowls and spoons.

"Are you done eating Donna?" Rose asked Donna as she sat down the pudding on the table and passed the bowls as she scooped a spoonful into each one.

"Yes Mummy both me and Daddy are done eating." Donna said.

"Good. Now you can have dessert!" Rose said as she handed Donna her bowl and then sat down and started eating her own.

"Mummy banana pudding is my favorite just like Daddy!" Donna said as she stuffed spoonfuls of pudding in her mouth.

"Is it now? John is it good? You've been quiet, what are you thinking about?" Rose asked her husband.

"Nothing much. I was just thinking about how perfect my life is." he replied smiling at her.

"Perfect? How's that?" Rose asked.

"Well I have a perfect wife, perfect daughter, perfect house, I don't know if I would say my job is perfect but almost, and a soon to be perfect son. Everything's perfect!"

* * *

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz THE END zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
